Secrets In Magic
by laylayloveo115
Summary: Going to Seiyou Magic Academy, Amu didn't exactly expect people to already know her, then finding out she'd already been there gaining all of the memories back she learns more than she probably wanted to. Learning that someone is now after her, that everyone thought was dead, can her friends help her? Or will she get caught? (Rewritten)
1. All You Need To Know

All You Need To Know

Before the story begins, there are some things you'll need to know. **_This is not a chapter._**

**Mages**(Female)/**Warlocks**(Male): Ordinary Magic Users who can only use one or two of the four basic elements. Very few have three or any special magic.

**Angels**/**Devils**(Male or Female): Special Magic Users who can use all of the four basic elements, two special elements and three of special magic.

**Angelic Devils** (Male or Female): Ultra Rare Magic Users who can use all magic. Four are usually born on Earth and only one is born in the Magic Dimension. That one can use all magic as well for the forbidden magic that no one else can use, not even Evil Magic Users can use it.

**Girls**:

Amu Hinamori - 17 - September 24

Utau Tsukiyomi (Hoshina) - 17 - November 9

Rima Mashiro - 16 - February 6

Yaya Yuiki - 16 - May 25

Saaya Yamabuki - 17

Lola Fairticia - Silver Hair/Turquoise Eyes - 17 - May 21

Chichi Gold - Snow White Hair/Light Blue Eyes - 16 - January 11

Gigi Gold - Jet Black Hair/Blood Red Eyes - 16

Yanni & Yuki Tenzin - Dark Brown Hair/Blue Eyes - 17

**Boys**:

Ikuto Tsukiyomi - 18 - December 1

Kukai Soma - 17 - August 17

Nagihiko Fujisaki - 17 - July 4

Kairi Sanjo - 16 - June 12

Takashi Yamisa - Dirty Blonde Hair/Blue Eyes - 18 - June 22

Lyon Macora - Silver Hair/Light Blue Eyes - 17 - July 13

Sekai Macora - White Hair/Honey Gold Eyes - 15 - April 23

Kai Hisaki - Dark Brown Hair/Ice Blue Eyes - 18 - December 30

This is a _**rewrite of my first story**_ I started, but haven't continued on since January. Of course this time I will update when I feel I'm ready to, I'd like to get more feedback. The direction I was taking my story, I didn't like how it was going and it made it even harder to write a new chapter. I hope this rewrite is much better than the original, thanks for reading.

The twists and turns of being magical can cause one to stumble, just like any great fair tale there is always a bad side and it always tries to take over, but good conquers evil no matter what, right? Wrong.

**Summary**: Amu has far more to worry about than finding out the truth, but what she discovers isn't exactly as she thought it to be. Learning to control herself turns out to be harder than what she thought was her challenge, what does she have to do with Seiyou Magic Academy's haunting past? Does she even know how to save anyone? Or even herself? **_(Rewrite of my first story)_**


	2. So It Begins

Callie: Hello Everyone and Welcome to the rewrite of my story Secrets In Magic! ^_^

Amu: I'm glad you picked this up again, after abandoning us. .*

Ikuto: Yeah! ,

Callie: I know, I know and I'm sorry, but I had school and other things!

Amu: Whatever! Excuses, Excuses! .

Random Group: So Cool and Spicy! *o*

Ikuto: Read, Enjoy, and don't forget to Review!

Amu: T_T* She doesn't own Shugo Chara characters or anything!

xxx

August 4th, 2014

Magic Dimension to Earth

The brisk August wind drifting against my pale tan skin as a leaf curled in my pink wavy hair that swayed in the breeze. A leather bag strapped on my arm that hit just below my waist, holding several notebooks, pens and pencils, erasers, my phone and earbuds. This was the first time ever leaving the Magic Dimension to go to Earth, with my little sister. "Amu, come on! We can't be late the bus waits for-" she called to me, "No one! I know Ami, I'm coming, just enjoying the first bit of fresh air I haven't had in a while." I interrupted smiling as I pulled the leaf from my hair stepping onto the bus and sat next to Ami, she had short light brown hair and honey golden eyes like mine. "So, here goes the first day of going to school on Earth." I sighed nervously and excited as Ami sensed her nerves getting to me, "It'll be okay, just ignore people who give you a hard time and don't make friends with the first person you see." Ami smiled as did I. "I'm glad you're my little sister!" I said hugging her as we went through a portal to Earth, stopping directly in front of the Academy. "Well this is my stop, I'll see you later then, Ami!" I said as we shared a smile, I waved to Ami as the bus slowly moved away, slowly turning to the building. I was standing on the sidewalk and from here it looked like a two-hundred-year-old- abandoned-spook-fest. What I mean is, it was a run down, vine infested overgrown concrete jungle, or at least it seemed that way. As I got a closer look toward the school's main office entrance, everything started to change, there were sparks of light that bounced off, turning the old building into a sparkly white freshly painted walls, the doors and windows weren't rusted metal and broken glass.

Everything was pretty and polished, I pushed the door open as there was a lady sitting at the reception desk, she seemed perky and a bit like she had drank several cups of coffee. Of course this was the first day of school, and I guess I had arrived a little early, "May I help you, child?" she had a sweet british accent that sounded like Mary Poppins, mixed with a british intelligence way of speaking. "Yes, I am Amu Hinamori, I'd like to get my schedule and other things I may need." I smiled politely, as she smiled, "Amu Hinamori, are you Tsumugu's daughter?" I nodded, "Yes, ma'am. Midori's my mother." I continued as she looked surprised, "You tell them, Ms. Rose, says hello, darling." she smiled.

Handing me a piece of purple paper with seven classes, teachers, and room numbers in order from first block to seventh, "These are hour classes?" I asked as she nodded, "Here is a time schedule, first block starts at exactly eight o'clock, school ends at four o'clock. There is only four minutes to get from class to class." She explained, "There are school dorms available, the school has non-prohibitive free wifi, nurse stations in all buildings, bathrooms in every building it will vary depending on what building you are in." I looked to my schedule, as she kept explaining some of the other things about the school. "What exactly in AP Potionology? The study of potions and making them?" I asked as she nodded a little plain faced and irritated, "So, what about Summoning?" I asked another question, "It is a required class for everyone to take in order to graduate, usually people take it as Freshman, of course this also goes into college classes as well determining your fate and learning about the past." She said irritated. I was about to say something, but she stopped me, "Would you quit stalling and just go already!" she yelled as I stared at her making my way out of the building, she smiled, "Have a great first day!" she said sweetly.

"Is she bipolar or something?" I said to myself as I turned to walk, I ran into a girl with maroon red tight curly hair and sharp green eyes that seemed to pierce through me as I got up. Holding a hand down to her, "I'm so sorry for knocking you down, let me help you." I said smiling, she had a huge dirt stain all over her white shorts. "IKUTO!" she squealed as a guy with midnight blue hair and eyes helped her up, looking to me she glared piercing daggers into me with her eyes. "You little bitch freshman, I don't know who you think you are, but this is my school I don't need anyone's help." I looked to her shocked, 'Hold on, what did she just call me?' I looked her straight in the eyes, "No one, not you or anyone else can call **_me_** a bitch, first off; second off, I'm not a freshman, I'm a Senior; No need to get cocky I was just doing the polite thing and try to help you up, so excuse me for trying to be nice." I said as she just looked at me bored, rolling her eyes. "Save pathetic your speech for the people who care, I'm Saaya Yamabuki, my daddy owns all of the merchandise this school provides." I rolled my eyes, "Should've know I was dealing with a spoiled brat," I said as I just walked away, "No one walks away from me, get back here!" she shouted, "Just did, get over it!" I shouted over my shoulder and kept on walking.

I pulled out my schedule and my phone, it was exactly half an hour till eight o'clock, "First class of the day, Magical Beings 101, then it's AP Potionology, Fighting Class, Element Control, Chorus, Summoning, and Music Theatre." I scratched my head as I read the classes. "So it begins.., I guess it'd be more interesting than a computer screen." I sighed heading to class.

xxx

Callie: I'm making shorter chapters so I can move it along faster.

Amu: I like how the first chapter went. *smirk*

Ikuto: Of course, and why is she my girlfriend?

Callie: Just hush up! Deal with it!

Amu: Where's Utau?  
Callie: Umm, I don't know! Don't forget to Read&Review


	3. Getting 'New' Friends

Callie: So..

Amu: So..

Utau: What are we doing?

Amu: Utau! *Hugs her*

Ami: Hoshina-sama! *Joins in on the hug*

Kukai: I'm not important?

Amu: Kukai, no one could forget about you! *Pulls him in the hug*

Ikuto: What about me! T-T *they all laugh looking to him sulking*

Kukai: She doesn't own us..

xxx

Walking into my first block, Magical Beings 101, in building 9 room 504, I looked for a seat, the teacher looked to me, "May I see your schedule, ma'am?" he asked, he was a tall gray haired man with thick black framed glasses that had dark brown eyes that almost looked like black. I handed him the purple paper in my hand, as he scanned over it he nodded, "Take a seat where ever you would like Ms. Hinamori." he smiled as he handed me the paper back, I walked to the corner seat and sat placing my bag on the desk and leaned on my elbows. People started walking in as the girl from earlier walked in, her hideous cackling ceased as she saw me, "What are you doing in my seat?" she asked as I looked up to her face. "Can you not put your stank breath in my face?" I said as she backed up as laughter erupted throughout the classroom, she tried smelling her breath. "It's just a seat, there are twenty more in this room, go choose one of those." I smirked as she steamed.

"Hello Everyone, I am Professor Ivory, please take your seats, I have a few announcements," the teacher said as everyone sat down in their seats. "We have a brand new student to our campus, Ms. Hinamori Amu," he told them as I smiled everyone turned to me, immediately after they started to whisper. 'She's the girl who stood up to Saaya,' a girl said, 'Really? Aren't her parents Tsumugu and Midori?' I force face into my palm trying to hide from all of it, "She's been home schooled until now, by her mom and dad, Midori and Tsumugu Hinamori, they went here back just twenty-seven years ago." he told them. "You may be wondering, why is this classroom so small and made up of so little students, and how did he know that?" he said as we finally looked around, there was only fourteen of us in here.

"If you notice, this isn't a typical classroom, I'm not a history teacher, this is class about the differences and similarities of Magic Users and Magical Beings, you'll be learning anything and everything about Magical Beings and how they came about. At the end of the year there is an exam that will be half of your final grade." he smiled as everyone nodded in understanding, "So now what we are going to do is something to get to know one another." he said as we all looked at each other, immediately complaints started rolling in.

"You stand at your seat, state your name, magic level, and one of your favorite hobbies." he said as Saaya raised her hand, "I'd like to go first, Professor." she smiled as she stood up. She sucked in her gut, stuck out her boobs and butt that she thought she had and gave an utterly disgusting cackle, "My name is Saaya Yamabuki, I am a Devil, and I love shopping." Then her man candy spoke, "My name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi, I am a Devil, and I love football, violin, and painting." he sounded more sophisticated than I would've thought, being a jock and all. "I'm Utau Tsukiyomi, I'm an Angel, I love to sing and beating peoples asses at everything." Utau was very out there, her two long blonde curly pigtails and bright purple eyes, "Kukai Soma, Devil, I love any sport out there, but mostly soccer." He had a goofy grin that made you want to smile. "Lola Fairticia, Angel, don't fuck with me, I like hurting people." A girl with long silver hair and turquoise eyes said, followed by a white haired girl with light blue eyes, "Hello, I'm Chichi Gold, Angel, I love almost everything in life." Chichi glared at Saaya before sitting. A short blonde girl stood up with honey brown eyes, "I'm Rima Mashiro, Devil, I love comedy and being silly." Another girl beside her stood up, with brown hair and the same colored eyes, "I'm Yaya Yuiki, Angel, I love candy." she smiled before sitting down. "Kairi Sanjo, Angel, I love the color green and samurais." "Nagihiko Fujisaki, Angel, I love dancing." "Takashi Yamisa, Devil, I love using magic." He was tall with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, then a silver haired boy stood up with light blue eyes, "Lyon Macora, Angel, I like to sketch and sing." At last it was my turn a dreaded moment in history, "I'm Amu Hinamori, I've not yet classified what magic level I am, I like to sing, draw, play sports, and help others." I smiled as I sat down.

A few more people were left, after they went he handed us all of our paper work for the beginning of the year, placing it in a paperwork folder, as the bell rung I walked out of the classroom looking at my schedule. "Next class is AP Potionology, Building 8 room 402." I read as I bumped into someone else, "I'm sorry!" I said as a hand was reached down to help me up, I looked up the arm to see it was Ikuto, "Sorry bout that, guess neither one of us were paying attention," he smiled as he pulled me up.

"So how are you liking your first day so far, I know it's only been one class period," he asked, I smiled at him, "Good, It'd be even better if I could get to my second period on time." I laughed as he looked to me surprised. "So when you said you didn't know your magic level you don't even know what type of magic you can use?" I nodded as he laughed, "That's really why parents sent me here, I live in the Magic Dimension and can't use magic, how mess up is that?" I laughed as he nodded. "What's your next class?" he asked as I handed him my paper, "Wow, we have first, second, third, and seventh together, I must warn you since you and Saaya aren't the best of friends, you have first, second, fourth, sixth and seventh with her. Just giving you a heads up," he smiled as I nodded, smiling, "My parents never really taught me much magic, since it hasn't really shown up," I said as he looked surprised. "Well eventually it'll show up, I mean you can't be in a magic school with no magic," he smiled as Utau, Rima, Yaya, Lola, and Chichi walked up to us as Saaya walked around them to Ikuto and teleported away, I turned to the girls who just walked up.

"Is she always a bitch like that?" I asked as Utau nodded, "Yes, she hates completion." she told me as I nodded, "And yes she is always stupid and blame the little people for her own mistake." Rima said as she laughed. "I'm not worthy, You totally told her off this morning," Lola laughed as she bowed, her wavy silver curls hung to the side of her face. "I think you're everyone's hero, no one has ever tried standing up to her." Chichi smirked, "You know, I find it funny how one person is the reason an Angel turns into a Devil." I laughed. "I wish they had that attitude on the Annual Boys' Vs. Girls' Prank Day." Rima groaned, "Rima we lose that because boy's don't make us want to prank them, most of them are way too cute!" Chichi laughed, "Well, I'd hate to stop the conversation, but we're all going to be late to second period." I said as Utau looked to her phone, "She right we've got a minute, what's your next class?" I looked to my schedule, "AP Potionology." I told her. "We have that too!" I nodded, "Now how are we going to make it there on time?" I asked as all of a sudden Utau grabbed my hand, whispered some words as we were whipped into a portal that sent us to another hallway.

"Woah, I did not expect teleporting to be like that," I laughed as she laughed with me, the classroom was like a science room at regular schools with long black desks and a back counter that stretched around the back of the room with sinks, "Yeah, I love your necklace. You can sit in beside me." she smiled, I looked to her confused, "This old thing, it was my grandmother's, my mom got it before she passed away." I smiled as I took pulled the chair out sitting next to Utau. The necklace she was referring to is a gold metal framed butterfly with heart shaped diamond wings famed by the metal, I wore it every day, just to feel close with the grandmother I never knew.

"So Amu, is your hair naturally pink?" Yaya asked standing next to me as I turned to her, "Yeah, I found it weird since no one else in my family has the same color hair." I laughed, "It's really cool, we're all magic users, so it makes it even more cool." Yaya said in sort of a childish nice way that made me smile and blush. "Thanks." I said, Utau tapped my shoulder, as turned toward her, Yaya took a seat at the table behind us, Ikuto sat a the table in front of us with another guy with brown hair and green eyes.

I notice out of the corner of my eye that Utau blushed, smiling as I smirk, "Does someone have a crush?" I whispered as she glared at me, 'Uh Oh, I hope I didn't strike a nerve.' I didn't show that I was scared. "Yes, but sadly he never notices me." she frowned as I nodded, "Have you ever tried talking to him alone?" I asked as she looked to me, "No, yes, I chicken out and go quiet." she said as I laughed. "It's just like talking to me, just he's a guy." I said as she blushed as she nodded, "The next time you see him just say, 'Hey,' smile and walk away." I smirked as she nodded. "It's funny how I can talk to you like this, I mean I barely know you," I said as she smiled and nodded, "I feel like I've known you for a long time." she laughed as I laughed, "Yeah it does." I smiled.

A tall average man with dark brown hair and ice blue eyes stood at the teacher desk and smiled, "I am Professor Richard Neil, this is AP Potionology, I have just graduated three years ago from earning my master's degree in teaching and Potionology, I've been teaching for three years." he said as all of the girls including Utau ogled over the gorgeous man, although I could care less. He went on with his lecture as he told us about what we were going to learn, then passed out paperwork, when he got around the room to me he looked to me.

"Are you Amu Hinamori?" I nodded as he handed us papers and to Ikuto and Kukai, "I tutored you, through all of your sciences?" he said as I looked him surprised, "Sorry I didn't recognize you, you were so geeky." I laughed as you could hear all the gasps from around the room, "I'm glad to have you as a student, and if you need any help my door is always open." I blushed and nodded as he walked to his desk.

Now I knew I was being glared at by every single girl in the room, except for a few, and those few were Utau, Yaya, Rima, Chichi, and Lola. I laughed as Utau did, I put my paperwork with the rest and put it away in my bag; Turning to look to Yaya I saw Saaya in the back corner, even she was glaring at me, but it was for other reasons, one was who was sitting in front of me. "Saaya's glaring at you," Utau whispered in my ear looking at her, "I noticed," I said as I glared back.

I saw Lola getting up from her spot next Rima and sat on the desk next to where she was sitting, right in front of a dirty blonde and blue eyed guy sitting next to a silver haired boy with ice blue eyes. "Well hey there Lola-" she cut him off, "Shut up Takashi, This bitch needs to stop looking at Amu." he looked at her confused, "Amu?" he looked around as she gave him a look, I shook it off as I turned away. "Who's that?" he said as I noticed Ikuto was looking at me as I looked down, conversations popped up around the room about me, I couldn't take it I put my hands over my head. "Everyone Shut Up Now!" a loud shout erupted through the classroom, it was Ikuto, Utau and I looked to him, "Now just stay like this, thank you." I felt a thump, I sat still as he sat, I kept my eyes locked on him as he looked to me, smiling I returned it as the bell rung.

"Thank you, Ikuto." I said quietly as Utau dragged me out of class, he nodded as I watched Saaya start to yell at him, "Why would you stand up for her? I'm your girlfriend." she said as our eye contact was broken by the wall and Saaya glaring at me. Utau teleported me to my third class, "Just avoid Saaya and Ikuto as best you can for the rest of the day, kay?" I nodded as she left me there, I walked inside the class. "Welcome, Young Sparrow! To learn the ways of fighting." I laughed as a man with spiky gray hair held with in a multi-colored bandana and wore a traditional kimono, "Oh you must've entered the wrong class this isn't the culinary class." I shook my head, "No, I'm pretty sure it says right here on my schedule that I'm in fighting class." I smirked handing him my paper.

I stood there in a black short sleeve shirt with a tight lace back and hot pink crop top underneath, dark navy blue skinny jeans and hot pink converse, my long curly pink hair covering more than half my back and the top of my shoulders. My bad was slung on my shoulder as I tried to look cool, I hear Ikuto's voice suddenly pop up behind me in the hallway, "Saaya would you just go to class you're gonna be late," he groaned, "Fine, but if I see you anywhere near her, I'm done Ikuto," she said as she walked away. "Trouble in paradise?" I smirked at him as he scratched his head, "It's none of your concern, ever since you got here this morning you've caused nothing, but, issues." I glared at him, "I'm the issue, huh? I'm new here, if I'm new, does that mean I know how things are supposed to go? I can't just act like normal. I've not even been here for a day." I said as he looked to me.

"Well, I'd hate to interrupt, but class is beginning. Everyone take a seat please." the teacher said as everyone sat, I sat in the back corner, "I'll take roll." he had everyone raise their hands when he called their name. "Now, I'll be handing out forms of insurance and paperwork for knowing any health risks you might have..." his voice trailed off as I could see someones face blue hair looking at me with hate and disgust, 'Amu, why are you acting so different? It's me, you know." A boy's voice said with confusion and anger, "No, I don't, I can't just act like the normal girl you know, not when I don't even know her." My own childlike voice was heard as he frowned, "I'm sorry, but I really don't remember you." I said as the image of the boy went clear and it was a slightly younger Ikuto with tears in his eyes as he turned away from me.' My memory was interrupted as I felt someone shake me, "AMU!" they yelled as I opened my eyes. It was Ikuto, "What do you want? Wait, save your breath, I'm going to go find Utau." I said as he was confused as the bell rung, grabbing paperwork, I ran out the door.

I found Utau standing next to the stadium entrance, "I really need to talk to you." I said dragging her toward building one, "What's up?" she asked, "I had this dream that seemed more like a memory, Ikuto was upset since I couldn't remember him," I said as she looked around us. "Amu, did you know anyone from this school before you came here?" she asked as I shook my head, "No, I had no clue, I've been home schooled since pre-school." I said as she nodded. "We need to get to class, but we can talk more later, alright?" I nodded as she again teleported me to class and left me.

xxx

Callie: Haha.. Well, Cliffy! Teehee!

Amu: You really shouldn't, .

Callie: But I am, don't forget to review!

Ikuto: Hope you enjoyed... To be continued..

Kukai: *Face Palm* Ikuto, just no.  
Ikuto: What? I've always wanted to say that!


	4. What Has Been Hidden?

Callie: Well lets continue, Thank you guys for giving feedback, It helps! :)  
Amu: Yeah, any-who, can we just get on with it. =.=*  
Kukai: Impatient much? ,  
Ikuto: I would be..  
Callie: Yeahh... Enjoy, and disclaimer of ownership over anything associated with Shugo Chara.

xxx

"Welcome to Element Control," I pulled out my folder and put the paperwork away, before I knew it class was over and it was lunch time, although I didn't feel like eating so I went to the library. Walking in the large gold framed double door entrance I looked around the library was huge and gorgeously antique, everything was beautiful, "Hello?" I shouted as I noticed the desk area to be empty, "Hello, I'm Miss Burch, I am in charge of the library and other things, I don't get many visitors." she smiled as I looked to her. "I was wondering if you had any books about people losing their memories of certain people. Like spells and spells to reverse it," I smiled as she thought, "I might have one book, have you gotten your student magic book?" she asked as she went to look floating above the ground, "No, I haven't." I told her as she brought one to me as well for the book.

One book was leather wrapped with a large golden metal buckle, as well for gold leather corners with the words 'Spell Casting & Breaking' she handed me the thinner one first. "This is the student handbook, This book however has to stay in the library. No questions I'm just not allowed to let people check it out." I nodded, "No check out, but I can still look at it?" I asked as she smiled. "Yes, you can dear, I'll let you know when lunch is almost over so you can head to class." I nodded as I put a hand on the book and felt a strong surge of energy, I just shook it off and picked the book up.

Sitting at the table I began looking through the spell, I flipped through the pages, "Memory, Memory, Ugh.. M Spells, M, here we are M spells, Ma, Me, Memory, Memory, found it. If your memory has been lost, the only one who can return it to you is the one who took it from you in the first place." I nodded as I read on. "This person could be yourself, if so, you need to look with in your own heart to discover who." I closed the book, "It's hopeless, I'll never find this out." I put my head down on the table after pushing the book away. "I wish I could just remember," I sighed as I brought the book back to librarian, "Thank you for the help." I said as she smiled, "The pleasure is all mine." I smiled as I walked out of the library and pulled out my phone, "It's twenty till one, I should go to lunch." I walked toward the Cafeteria, a large two story building with lots of tables outside, I notice Utau and the others sitting at a table towards the outside where I was walking through.

Instead of going to sit with them like Utau tried motioning for me to do, I walked past turning to her with half frown and half smile, "Hello, can I interest you in learning about our clubs?" I turned to see a girl with short curly brown hair and light green eyes smiling holding out a pamphlet, "Swim Team?" She duplicated herself showing me another pamphlet, "No-" I tried saying no, but she kept duplicating herself. "No Thanks, I'm good, I'd rather not-" she interrupted me again, continuously duplicating herself until she towered above me, she kept offering new pamphlets until I just had to say, "Enough!" Heavy wind rapidly exploded from around me sending her and duplicates flying through the air. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry." I ran up to her as I could see a faint smirk as she vanished, 'Did that really just happen?' I thought to myself as Utau ran up behind me. "Amu, are you alright?" I stood up beside her.

"I really don't know." I shook my head as I cupped the side of my face, I walked back away from the cafeteria, "I'll take you to class if you wanna talk," she said walking behind me as I turned around to face her. "No, I'll catch up with you later." I said as I felt myself lift off the ground, I had disappeared into a portal, "Woah, I can't believe I did that." I muttered as I appeared on what seemed like a stage, or backstage that is. I turned around as everyone was walking into theater sitting in random seats, I saw Ikuto and I hid, walking slowly started coming out from behind the curtain as the lights turned on. I stood still as a young lady with dark brown hair, tan skin and hazel eyes walked up on stage, "Well looks like we have a volunteer to go first," she laughed as did the rest of the class, I felt myself blush as she looked to me with a smile. "Go sit down for right now dear." I nodded headed down the side stairs of the stage, Utau patted the seat next to her, I shook my head smiling as looked to me confused and turned to face the front.

I sat a few rows behind them as the teacher began speaking to us, "Good Afternoon class, for those of you who are new, I am Miss Rosenherry, I am the Chorus teacher here at the Magic Academy, the band teacher, Mr. Fiddler will not be here until tomorrow, his wife went into labor on Saturday and is being released tonight." There were various people talking about the baby and other things, "I have a list of all of the students in my class and in Mr. Fiddler's so you will all be auditioning in front of me today, of course, I will be doing all of my students in chorus first." Everyone started with complaints, "Everyone will perform, no if, ands', or buts'. I'll take my volunteer first then any other volunteers who will help everything move along more quickly."

Making my way to the stage, "Come on, a little faster." I started walking faster until I was next to her on stage, "State your name, grade, age, and song selection." I nodded as she handed me the microphone. "Hey, uh, My name is Amu Hinamori, I am a Senior, 16 years old, and I will be singing,-" I paused as I thought of a new song I had just heard the other day by a band here on Earth, "I'll be singing, Forget About You by R5." I said as the imaginary background track began playing in the back of my mind. '_Oh no, here we go, Hear your voice on the radio, Like every single song is about you. Every sec that we spent, Like cement stuck up in my head, Got me so distracted and confused! Baby, I think I've lost my mind, Feels like you crashed into my life, I keep on losin' track of time, I'm so messed up, yeah, I'm so messed up! I can't remember what I did tonight, Or even yesterday, Like dude, where's my car? Excuse me, what's my name? Someone gave me these clothes, I can't remember who, My mind's a total blank, But I just can't forget about you, Ooh ooh oh, forget about you!' _I breathed in deep as I smiled the music in my head faded out as it was replaced by cheering and clapping.

Everyone with me as well for the teacher were smiling and clapping for me, she came on stage as I handed her the mic, "Lets give Amu another round of applause!" she smiled to me, "Now, that is how I hope most of you perform on this stage, So, who's next?" I looked out into the audience as a few hands shot up. Saaya, Utau, and another girl I didn't recognize, "Amu, why don't you choose who goes first?" I thought about it for a moment, "Saaya." I said with a smirk as she headed up on stage, giving me a glare as I went down returning it, and headed back to my seat. I noticed she tried using magic on the microphone, 'It won't work,' I noticed Miss Rosenherry put an anti-magic spell on it before she spoke when I was walking off stage before hand. She began to sing an older song I hadn't heard, she sounded awful, like a crow squawking as nails were dragged across a brand new chalkboard, it was a very wretched sound to hear.

Cheering was slow and quiet the only few clapping were people happy the performance was over, "Well that was certainly unnecessary, you are moved to the last chair soprano two." Saaya frowned upon the idea as I laughed to myself. "Utau, it's your turn." she motioned her on stage, her singing, she sounded like an angel singing every note with perfect melody, she sang a song I'd never imagine her to sing. 'Where Did The Time Go by Elijah Wohlmuth' it was a song I remembered hearing a couple of years ago almost, I had stumbled upon it, while looking for a song to sing with-' The image was fuzzy, I couldn't recognize the blonde haired girl, she had her hair up the same way Utau did, but her face looked different. I shook it off, but kept it locked in the back of my mind as almost half of the class went, the rest were mostly Mr. Fiddlers' class, I couldn't help but think, did I know Utau, Ikuto and the others before this year? It's really confusing, I don't know why this was all happening.

xxx

Ikuto: I'm dating the girl who sings like a crow squawking as nails were dragged across a brand new chalkboard, why exactly?  
Callie: Because I said so now don't complain, it'd make the story less interesting if You and Amu were just automatically together, okay? ,  
Ikuto: T_T Fine  
Callie: So how did you guys like that? :P  
Amu: I was left confused!  
Utau: Like she said!  
Kukai: Yeah! - Uh, what are we talking about? .  
Utau: Being Confused .  
Amu: Please review!


	5. Nightmares? Or Reality?

Callie: Okay Guys, this is the chapter that finally ends her first day of school! I promise!

Amu: I haven't seen my sister for two chapters!

Ikuto: Why is the name of this chapter so vulgar?

Callie: It's very obvious and you'll out for yourself, don't own Shugo Chara, Enjoy!

Ikuto: But-

xxx

It was finally sixth period, Summoning, I sat at the desk in the front of the class, I had figured out how I was able to teleport myself to class earlier and did it again. The teacher was a nice lady in her mid-forties, she handed out paperwork and safety forms, told us about the class, which I was in the same class with Utau and Rima. I would look to them during class on occasion, but they would be talking or paying attention to the teacher, they acted like she was someone they hated. I was just glad when the period had ended, I went over to talk to Utau and Rima before heading to seventh, she smiled, "Hey Amu, what was that about in Chorus?" I slouched my head as I smiled. "I'm sorry, I should've sat with you, but I don't know, I guess was still thinking about things." Utau nodded as Rima peered at me curiously, then with a smirk she gave me a look that said, 'Things? What things?' I smiled laughing, "Typical girly things." I said as she oh-ed and went back to not caring. "We've got drama to get to, talk to you later Amu!" Utau smiled as her and Rima disappeared, I did the same heading to Music Theatre, also taught by the chorus teacher, Miss Rosenherry.

As I popped up inside the building, I was thankful for not being on the stage this time, I was in the middle Isle, I went down to the front and I sat to left of the isle. I turned right at the moment the witch entered the room, with a black haired and blood red eyed girl, plus dark brown haired and blue eyed twins, her clones who followed her around everywhere at school. They walked to the front sitting across the isle from me where she sat in fifth period, as everyone was seated behind us in the rows as Miss Rosenherry made her was to center stage. "Hello and Welcome! This is Musical Theatre, I am your teacher, some of you have already had me earlier for chorus, for those who don't know me, I am Ms. Rosenherry." She smiled as everyone sat still and listened, there had to be about eighty to ninety kids in this class.

"Today, is just the first day, but I am giving you each a ballot, it has three Major Musicals and Plays that you can choose from, next to the name of the title put a check by which two you think we should do, please, do make sure to choose a Musical and a Play." she said as we all received a piece of paper. The musicals were _Into the Woods_, _Grease, _and _Phantom of the Opera_, the plays were hard to choose from _Romeo and Juliet, The Crucible_ to _A Doll's House_, I chose the only two I knew and were my favorites of all time, _Phantom of the Opera_ and _Romeo and Juliet, _I didn't know the others and quite frankly didn't care to.

Once all of the ballot slips were collected into a bowl Ms. Rosenherry used to collected them in, she used a spell that counted them, "Alright, were are doing Phantom as the Musical and Romeo and Juliet as the play, next Monday I will start auditions for supporting characters, meaning the ones with the least amount of lines, today I need fifteen boys and girls up on stage." she said explaining further what she was doing as the volunteers came on the stage. "You thirty will be Backstage," she said this as a girl put her head down, "I wanted to audition for a lead role." she moped as Ms. Rosenherry looked out into the audience, "I need five more two boys and three girls." she looked around to see three hands raised, pointing the five out, the came up on stage. Turning to the thirty-five students on stage she started talking to them and assigning them to different sections of backstage work, she had finally finished speaking they went down stage and sat in there seats.

"There are thirteen main characters, and I need twenty extras on stage during the show to make it look more alive, for those of you who don't make it on stage, your jobs will be ticket selling, advertisement, and play pamphlets. Also if you are backstage, you are not allowed to audition for a part in the play." she explained as everyone listened, "Who will be my fourteen dancing choir girls?" she asked as she looked to see about sixteen average skinny girls raised hands. "I'll take all you, sorry ladies, maybe something else." Class went on the rest of the period as she kept choosing people for different things, handing out paperwork to everyone as I put it away the bell rang, "Please! Do not forget we will be working on this project with the Drama Class!" she shouted as everyone walked out of the theatre.

I walked outside, everyone was just hanging around talking as some were flying, fighting, playing games, and so many other things, it was all so busy, Utau and Rima came up from behind me with Ikuto and Saaya right behind them. "Can you believe Ms. Tinder, she just up and says we're doing Phantom of the Opera and Romeo & Juliet? We did the ballot and chose other things." I laughed as Rima caught this, "Music Theatre also votes and there is like almost a hundred students in there, I like both plays and think I'd make a great Christine and Juliet." I laughed as they were shocked. "You mean forty students against ninety?" Utau asked, I laughed nodded, "Yeah, well, anyway, how was you first day here at Seiyou Magic Academy?" Utau asked as I thought about it. "It had a lot of twists and turns, I like the freedom I get here, but I got to get home so I can get my mom to sign this paperwork, I'll see you tomorrow, bye Rima!" I smiled as I teleported myself to my house.

I knocked on the front door, my mom in her cleaning apron answered the door, I smiled as she hugged me, "Do you know how lonely this house is when you are gone?" I laughed as she smiled, "I start going crazy and clean!" she laughs as I do. Ami runs up to the door, "I made the bus driver wait on you for ten minutes!" she said panting in between words, "I'm sorry, I've been teleporting ever since lunch." I told her as mom shared a look with her and then looked at me. "What? I found one power! No big deal!" I laughed walking inside as they followed, mom shutting and locking the front door, "Did you meet anyone new?" My mom asked, "Ikuto, Utau, Saaya, Rima, Lola, Chichi, Lyon, Nagi, Kairi, Yaya, Takashi, and Kukai," I said as she nodded. "Wow, that's a lot of people, they seem nice." I laughed, "It was only my first day and I have an Enemy, Saaya hates me, mostly because I knocked her down and even though I tried to help her up, but she acted like no one could help her except her boyfriend and clones." I said rolling my eyes as she laughed a little. "She sounds like a very nice lady." There was a long moment of silence until all three of us busted into laughter, "You mean tramp." I laughed at Ami's words.

"Here is all the paperwork for school, I'm going to go take a shower and plan my clothes for the week, and then I'm gonna head to bed early tonight." I told her as she nodded, "It's due tomorrow so please do not forget." I told her as I headed up stairs. After doing all the things I said I'd do, I laid in bed looking to the sunset, I grabbed my phone turning on the alarms and turning my phone's sound up. It didn't take long after that and I was fast asleep, I was having a weird dream that seem almost real, I was on campus sitting in a class, but it didn't look like any of the classrooms I'd been in today. It was a large room with seven tables of four, I sat with my back to the wall and I could see the rest of the room, Ikuto, Utau, and Kukai were sitting to the table with me as they were smiling and laughing. I stared to them blankly, they seemed unfazed by my non-interest, then they spoke, "Amu!" I snapped out of my trace I was in staring at a wall and looked to Ikuto who was sitting next to me.

"What?" I asked as he laughed, "You were telling us about how you and Utau beach trip went this summer." he told me as I thought, then my voice came without me even speaking, "So, We were sitting there and the life guard starts hitting on Utau, then me, and the whole time we couldn't stop laughing because he had a starfish shaped tan line while the rest of him was red as a tomato." I laughed as they did.

At that moment I was moved back, it was a day I remember like it was yesterday, I sat to the table in the courtyard next to the library, a blonde girl came up to me, "Hi, I'm Utau, I heard you just started here yesterday, I thought I might say hi and welcome you to our school." she smiled and started to walk away, but I stopped her. "Thanks, you're actually the first person to be nice enough to introduce them self, I'm Amu Hinamori, I'm a Freshman this year." I said as we shook hands, grabbing my hand she made me follow her, "Come on, I want you to meet my friends," she said as she brought me to Ikuto and the others, but Saaya was not included in the group. "Where is Saaya?" Utau asked, "She's hanging with her boyfriend and clones over there since the beginning of the year remember?" Rima rolled her eyes, Yaya was eating candy as Kairi tried consulting her about her huge candy consumption. Ikuto, now he and I, when my eyes met his, I just couldn't look away, it was like I'd been hit by cupid's arrow, "Hey, I'm Ikuto." he said as I snapped out of it, 'Oh no, I've been staring at him, don't be dorky, be cool Amu! Be cool!' I took a deep breath, "Hi, I'm Hinamori, I mean Amu," I face palmed as he chuckled at me. "Amu, that sounds like a nice name." he said to himself as I blushed, "I'm Lola and this is Chichi," I looked to them and smiled, Takashi tried putting his two sense in Lola whacked him in the face. "Shut up Takashi, no one needs you to say who you are." I laughed as she said that, he sulked holding his face in slight irritation, "Oh, I didn't hurt the great Takashi Yamisa, did I, baby?" she said babying him as she pinched his cheek. I laughed as I sat at the seat next to Utau where she motioned me to sit, in between her and Ikuto, on the other side of her was Rima, Kukai, Lola, Takashi, Yaya, Chichi, Lyon, Nagi, Kairi, and then back to Ikuto on my left. I mean the table was huge and able to hold about two more people if they wanted to, "It's nice to meet all of you, I'm Amu Hinamori, I just started here yesterday and this is the first time I left the Magic Dimension on my own to go to school." I smiled as they all stared at me, "You're from the Magic Dimension, that's so cool!" Yaya said as I laughed. "Yeah, I guess, but it's just like here on Earth except everyone uses magic." I said as they nodded. We talked until the bell that said lunch was over, I learned about Kairi wanting to be a Samurai, Yaya's addiction of candy, Rima's evil side, how girlie Utau really was, how cruel Saaya has been to them all, Nagi's love of dance, Takashi's huge ego and why Lola dislikes him so much, also how sweet Chichi is despite the fact she has a dark side, and Kukai's athletic complex.

The memory faded and I went through a tunnel of our memories, he would sneak up behind me scaring me, moments of flirting, jealousy, anger, laughter, and even though I watch the emotions I started to feel them and remember the moments little by little.

Although, I learned more about one person in particular, Ikuto, not only was he a jock, he wasn't one of those thick weight lifting champion football players, he was skinner. He didn't act the way you'd think a football player would, he could write poetry and recite it, he played violin, paints, but he did have a dark side. The way he gets rid of anger is exercising and using a punch bag, he's somewhat stubborn about talking to people about things, he always had a smile on around me. We'd have long walks around his back yard and talk about so many different things.

I looked one way as a memory came to mind, I had just walked away from the lunch table, it was about three months after he and I had become friends, been inseparable since. He stopped me, "Amu," he shouted as I turned toward him, he smiled as I did, "Yes." I laughed as he ran to me, "You seen, I've been thinking, I mean for a long time and I was wondering if you'd-" I grabbed his hand. "Yes," I said waiting for him to finish as I blushed. "Would you be my girlfriend?" he finally asked as I nodded and he leaned forward in the moment kissing me, I slowly melted in his arms like butter, being my first kiss, it was the most amazing feeling I had ever experienced. As we moved away from each other, I blushed and smiled, "I would love to," I almost cried that day, I hugged him tightly as I never wanted to let go, but we had to get to class.

Another time had come to mind the day, the dreaded day that I now remember as it haunts my mind, Ikuto and I had been dating for about a year, and I looked around the room, I sat still in the chair placed in the middle of the room as a man standing and pacing around me, in a black outfit as he stared at me through the bangs of his long black hair. I snarled at him as he smirked with a chuckle, "You will never win Mitchell!" I said as I tried to get up, but he cuffed my hands to the chair, "Oh and who will stop me? No one knows where you are and no one can find you. Save your breath on spells, those cuffs are anti-magic, the attack will be used against you," he said as I glared at him, 'Ikuto, Ikuto! Can you hear me!' I shouted within my mind as the door behind me busted open and Ikuto walked in. "I believe you have my girlfriend." he smirked as I blushed smiling, "Ikuto!" I shouted as Mitchell grabbed my arm making the chair disappear and I fell at the his feet, Ikuto wasn't paying attention as Mitchell attacked. I whispered these words as everything around me changed, "I wish none of this had happened, I wish Ikuto and the other were okay and safe, I wish I forgot about them, Mitchell, everything that has happened until I'm ready to know, I wish to remember every memory without them in it." I shed a tear as I opened my eyes to my bedroom, I couldn't remember anything and mind was totally just blank, my mom walked into my room with a load of laundry and smiled, "Afternoon, how are you feeling Amu?" she asked as I smiled, "I'm good, thanks," I told her as I tried to smile.

I cried so hard from irritation, and funny enough my parents never asked me about what had happened that day, I don't really remember who Mitchell is, he doesn't really seem to matter that much. I woke up slightly in the middle of dreaming to find it was twenty minutes past midnight, I thought for a few moments staring at the ceiling, closing my eyes for a moment a pair of blood red eyes were glowing in the darkness of my eyelids. Shocked, I sat up quickly as I breathed heavily and looked around the room, it was empty other than furniture, there was no one there, but I could sense magical pressure. It had to of been my mom, dad, or sister. I put my head back down on the pillow and closed my eyes as I turned a few time, going through a few more memories as I fell asleep, I let the darkness of night overtake my mind as I quickly fell deeper and deeper into sleep. The next time I wanted to wake up, was to see the morning light hitting my face through my white curtains covering the window of my balcony doors, I sighed as I woke up the next morning at dawn.

xxx

Callie: Well, how what that?

Amu: I remembered.

Utau: Do we know? Or will we know she knows about her forgetting?

Callie: That was very confusing.

Lola: Why did you drag me in here?

Takashi: I just wanted to, that's why. *laughs*

Ikuto: So what happens now?  
Callie: You'll find out just chill, please review! Thanks for the support! :D


	6. She Remembered

Callie: Helloo!-

Amu: Hush! Please!

Callie: Shut up! = P

Ikuto: You don't own us,

Callie: Thank you for reading and giving me reviews! Please enjoy!

Kukai: Yeah, enjoy this story!

Utau: Don't threaten them, go! Sorry readers! Enjoy! :)

xxx

I walked down the stairs in my school outfit, I decided on a black lace sleeveless dress with a white under layer, purple leather jacket and a pair of black lace up leather boots, I wore my hair down with a braid mixed in with all the curly strands. I was in the kitchen drinking a glass of milk and eating a strawberry toaster strudel, my sister came down in a pink long sleeved dress and a light wash denim vest that ended at her waist and brown lace up boots. "Mom making you wear it." I asked as she nodded, "Yeah, I wish she wouldn't though." I was about to say something as mom walked in the room. "Why, you look beautiful and I need you to be dressed up today, we have Open house at Amu's school Friday night, you don't have to wear it today, only unless you want." I laughed as Ami smiled, "Fine, I'll wear it." Our mom smiled as she held up a bag for me and Ami, "Lunch, do not eat it before." I grabbed mine as I snapped my finger making my bag appear on my shoulder opening it and putting in. I looked up smiled at them as I realized they were shocked, "When-" I laughed, "Yesterday, I'm teleporting to the bus, you ready Ami?" I asked as she nodded, "Just need to get my bag." I snapped my fingers handing her bag to her as I grabbed her hand I teleported us right outside the doors of the bus.

It was even worse when I had reached school, I still didn't know what kind of magic I have, but I didn't care, I could use magic, life was better with it, than without it. I walked up to Utau and the others, I looked to Ikuto and frowned, Saaya saw this and smirked, she kissed him and it stung like hell, I didn't let it show, "Glad to see your happy." I smiled, I knew Ikuto could see it was fake since he was utterly in shock. I walked to the girls with a slight sad look as I turn to Ikuto who had Saaya all over him, but was frowning to the ground as she smirked, "What's the matter? Don't let that bitch get you down." Lola said patting my back. I laughed, "I love how casual you are when you dislike someone, but what I can't fathom is how you and Takashi hate each other, yet you two put together make a perfect pair." I turned to her as I said this, "What-? I mean why are you asking such a question? You don't know me like that." I laughed, "But I know why you hate him. And I understand." I said as there was a moment of silence. "I'm heading to class, see you guys later." I said standing up and teleporting myself to class, I turned in my paperwork and sat in my seat in the back corner of the room.

Everyone files in, not long after class was starting and the teacher walked in, class after class had gone by and finally it was lunch, my folder of paperwork was halfway empty, I walked up to the sea of tables, school bags and people sitting. Utau motioned me to sit between her and Ikuto, while Saaya was sitting on the other side of him, I sat down and turned my back to them, "Hey, how've you been today? I mean earlier you acted strange." Utau said as I looked to her confused. "Me, acting strange, I've only known you for a day and a half." I said as she looked away with regret, "Yeah, a day is long enough to know how someone acts." she said, "No, it would be if you had already knew me." I said as it sunk in. "You remember don't you?" Ikuto asked as I felt stiff then weak at the words I would of thought would have been sweeter, but they came out harsh and bitter, with hate. I could understand, I had been selfish to think I could run away from my memories, I looked to see Utau had turned away from me as well for the others. I was the one who tried so hard to make myself forget them, I looked around to Saaya, who was smirking, then Ikuto who had looked down to the ground, I turned my head and stood from the table as I walked away, "I thought you would understand," I said turning to them my tears couldn't stay back, Utau saw this and frowned turning toward the others. I teleported myself to the library table I sat at the other day, I wanted to be left alone, I asked the librarian to bring me a history book, when I am frustrated or angry, or even sad, reading anything will make me feel better.

I read it from cover to cover in maybe a half an hour, it was a big book had a little under five hundred pages, had a lot of pictures and not a lot of words, I found some very interesting, the man, Mitchell, was in the book. He is the oldest living and most powerful Dark Magic User ever, he has been said to never been defeated, and he's never been captured by anyone. In the beginning, Humans and Magic Users lived together, but then a war began between them, the Humans were smart and had there own technology killing Magic Users, just like Magic Users used magic spells and other things to fight them. Both had killed plenty, but the Magic Council was not pleased, at that time we had an all powerful ruler named, Diminius, telling us that we were to return to the Magic Dimension and if any magic user stayed on Earth, they would not be allowed back into the Magic Dimension. Most of those who had stayed turned into dark mages and warlocks, Mitchell was the first, his attempts to break into the Magic Dimension are countless, but no one knows for certain if he is still alive, being three hundred thousand years since that time. I also found that Angelic Devils, Devils and Angel section, I wanted to find out more about what type of magic I have, but I thought I really should ask my parents about it, not try and figure it out for myself.

Lunch was over before I knew it and I headed to class, but not without checking out the history book, seventh period came too quickly and I didn't like how it started. Miss Rosenherry walked on stage, "Please welcome the Drama class, they will be helping us with the plays and also be part of producing them." she said clapping as I kept forward, I didn't feel like looking to who was walking in, but a boy came and sat next to me, his hair was dark brown and his eyes were ice blue. He smiled and held a hand to me, "I'm Kai Hisaki," he said with so much charm to make any girl swoon, but I wasn't just any girl, "Amu Hinamori, nice to meet you." I said smiling as I shook his hand. "So, Phantom of the Opera?" he said as I nodded, "Best musical ever, I love it." I said as he looked to me in shock, "I know, you're the first person I've heard to like it, not very many people like the musical." I laughed, "I'm going to try and audition for the lead." I told him as he nodded. We would have continued our conversation, but Ms. Rosenherry started talking again, "I hope all of you are able to get along and we have a lot to do for these plays." she said as we all listened, I looked around as I noticed on the other side of Saaya was Ikuto and Utau.

School was over before we knew it, Kai walked out with me as we talked, "So, you're following me why exactly are you following me?" I asked him as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Um, well, I thought you'd want to talk more." I gave him a look then sighed. "Sure, I mean, I guess, what would you want to talk to me about?" I asked as he looked around, "Well, I just heard of the wonderful Amu Hinamori's voice, and couldn't resist to find out for myself." he said as I was shocked. "Why would you think I'd sing for you?" I asked as he blushed, "Cause I saw you yesterday and I thought you looked like a girl from a dream I once had." I blushed, but something about him seemed familiar. I looked at him closely as a memory popped into my mind, Mitchell was standing in front of me and behind him was a boy that looked a lot like- it was, Kai. I back away slightly, I felt fear, but my face wasn't showing him this, he looked me in eyes, "What's wrong? You've gone pale. Almost like you've seen a ghost," he asked concerned, walking toward me as I fainted.

xxx

Callie: Duh, Duh, Dun!

Kukai: That's not good, and to top it all off she's without friends at this moment! What is she gonna do-?

Utau: Stop being a drama queen Kukai!

Amu: Well, thanks for making it easier on my part!

Ikuto: You're the one who made yourself forget us.

Amu: It was for-

Callie: No, don't tell them! Thanks for reading and review! :)


	7. Our Past

Callie: Ikuto and Amu's past...

Amu: We don't need to talk about this!?

Callie: Why cause you finally remember what happened?

Amu: *Blushes* YES!

Kukai: *sneezes*

Callie: Bless You! ^_^

Utau: Since when did you become a saint? .

Callie: Saint? I'm an Angel, what're you talking 'bout?

Utau: Whatever. She doesn't own us or the show, Enjoy!

xxx

Normal P.O.V.

Kai noticed Amu slipping to the ground as he grabbed her carrying her in his arms, Utau and Ikuto were walking towards their direction, Ikuto saw her, "What happened to her?" Utau asked as Kai frowned. "I don't know she just fell faint," he said as she looked to Amu, "We need to take her to the infirmary." Ikuto said, "No, I'm taking her home with us." Utau said as he frowned, "Take her home with us, unconscious, where is she gonna sleep?" he said a little angry as Utau glared at him. "In my room, you know she might have forced herself to forget about us, but that doesn't make feelings any less real, she's still human." Leaning Amu against her she teleported them to their house, Ikuto just stood there regretful of what he had said.

Amu's P. O. V.

As I woke up I looked around to find a dark room, the curtains were a tint of purple and I could faintly see the moonlight hitting the curtain, I lay there in the biggest bed I never knew existed, there was at least two feet from my feet and sides to the edge of the bed. I sat up to see someone laying in a pallet on the floor, it was Utau with her hair down, she was breathing lightly as I gently moved myself to get up to the opposite side of the bed, only to trip over Ikuto who was on the other side. I turned to see his eyes open as he turned to see me, I tried getting up, but he pulled me to him with my back to him, buried his nose into the crook of my neck and wrapped his arms around my waist. "You have no idea how hard it has been to live without you, when I found out you didn't remember me, it killed me inside, Amu, I love you. Your strawberry scented hair and eyes like suns. I've missed your skin, your smile," he said as he moved a hand off my waist onto my arm as he stroked my arm down to my hand holding it with his, "I know all you weak spots," he leaned forward to my ear licking it and then bit down.

I suppressed a squeak, I bit my lip to keep from letting it out, all of a sudden I felt his hand let go of mine and I felt it slide onto my stomach, then lower and lower, "Ikuto. Stop." I breathed out loud enough that he snapped out of it before he reached the end of my night dress. I wasn't in my school outfit I was wearing earlier, Utau probably snapped me into the night gown; Ikuto had froze completely as felt him move away from me. Without moving, "Do you really love Saaya?" I asked as he was silent for a minute, "No, but-" I still didn't look at him, "When my memory came back, I didn't know exactly how to feel, until I saw you with her, I thought I could take it, I thought you would be happy to find I got my memory back, but then everyone turned from me. It was selfish, yes, but you remember what the reason for me wanting to forget was." I said as I sat up and turned to him as he turned to me, "Even though I forgot you, I never stopped loving you." I said through light tears sitting in front of him.

He didn't say anything, as he pulled me toward him as he then kissed me, arms around my waist, my arms around his neck, me being pulled to sit in his lap as we continued to kiss for what seemed like hours. I lay on his chest smiling afterwards, he frowned sitting up as I had to as well, "This is wrong, I mean yes I love you, but it wouldn't be right. What should I do about Saaya?" he asked as I frowned thinking about that factor. "I think we should play with her mind, act like we hate each other, I think, I don't know if my theory is correct, but she's trying to make me jealous." I said as he laughed, "She is, she doesn't like me, we don't even spend time outside of school together, I know she's cheating on me," he said as I was shocked.

"The only reason I agreed to go out with her was to shut her up and stop her constant begging," he said as I laughed, "She was always, all over me, begging and pleading for me to be her boyfriend." he smiled as I looked to him. "I remember you, so hot and spicy, the girl with an attitude and never let any boy come within ten feet of you." he said as I smiled, "And you were the boy who didn't know how to keep your hands to yourself, the one I called a 'Perverted Cat' 'cause of you constantly putting your hands on me." I said laughing as he smirked. "And the boy with too many smirks." I laughed as he did too, "Don't even get me started!" he said as we kept talking until night consumed us.

Morning came quick, I woke up leaned against his side and the side of the bed with a blanket covering us, I smiled as I pushed the blanket off, getting up, I headed to the bathroom door, or at least that's what I thought the door would lead to. I went into the bathroom stall, walking out I looked for the sink, but before finding it I saw another door, it was open, when I finally laid eyes on the sink I washed my hands and walked to the door. It was still dark with a little bit of sun coming through the windows past the curtains, with how much blue was in the room I could tell it was Ikuto's, I looked from the neatly made bed to the wooden floors, huge balcony window with a set of door behind the curtain, to the wall next to the door, where a wooden framed cork-board with pictures and notes tacked to it. I looked around the board, there were a few pictures of Ikuto and Utau when they were younger, some photos of him and his father, and his whole family.

There was a stand below the board, there was a picture sitting on it faced down, picking it up I turned it over to look at it, the picture was of me and Ikuto, he was smirking with his arm wrapped around my shoulder as I glared to him frowning. Ikuto had stole my phone out of my hand and snapped the picture, suddenly I felt arms around my waist and a chin on my shoulder as I also heard the door close, "May I ask why you're in my room?" he asked as I felt his breath on my neck, "Just looking around." I laughed awkwardly as he chuckled. "That old picture, it was back in the middle of eight grade year, you were so mad at me." he said continuing to laugh, I blushed as he smiled, I looked away walking to the window of his balcony, as he stood next to me looking out the window, it was a few moments before sunrise. I gasped at how beautiful it was, I'd never really watched the sunrise since I had first hung out with Ikuto, he was the one to show me the stuff that I was too busy to slow down and see. I smiled as he slid his hand in mine smiling he pulls me close to him and with no warring kisses me, he smirks pulling aways, while I am bright red, as he starts chuckling I glare at him, then slapping his arm as I laughed.

"Hey love birds hate to interrupt your bonding time, but reality is here to ruin it, school is in five minutes and there is no time to get a limo, so Ikuto we'll have to teleport." Utau said standing at his door as I looked to her, she smirked as I glared blushing. "Alright." I said about to follow her as she turned and walked back in the bathroom, but Ikuto grabbed my wrist and kissed me, pulling back I kissed him again before running off into Utau's room. I turned around smirking at him, he winked at me smirking, I blushed and then jumped as Utau closed the door, pulling me over to her bedside, "I need your opinion on my outfit." she told as she snapped the first one on. It was a mint green tank top that was long in the back and short in the front with gold trim on the neck and bottom rims of the fabric, white jeans, and gray vans, "I like this one, but what about some white sandals with gold accents, instead of the vans?" I asked as she looked to the shoes, snapping her fingers she changes into the sandals. "Cute, but I think I'll go with my red Cobra Starships' t-shirt, dark navy skinny jeans and red vans." I laughed, "If I didn't know you any better, I'd say you looked like a real devil." she joined in laughing with me before meeting Ikuto in the hallway and all teleporting to school.

xxx

Callie: Well that was a very, um, eventful morning...

Amu: You are the one who wrote it.

Ikuto: I liked it.

Utau: Of course you did!

Amu: I bet you liked busting in on us talking.

Kukai: Wait I'm lost! What happened?

Amu: Wait! No one still knows why I made myself forget about them!

Callie: *covers her mouth* They'll find out in the next chapter, besides you'll have to- *stopped*

Amu: *now covering Callie's mouth* You were about to reveal something important that hasn't happened yet!

Utau: And you stopped her why?

Amu: Just shush! Review, was it confusing? I'm sure she'd love to know!

Callie: I would! Thanks for reading all my lovely readers! :)


	8. Rid of the Pain

Callie: I'm sorry for the mess up! I usually catch it before I put the chapter out! ^_^

Amu: You really need to always go back and check! :P

Callie: I know that, now...

Kukai: Okay, well she doesn't own us and hope you enjoy this chapter now that you can read it!

Utau: Why does he always get to do the disclaimer? o

Callie: hehe.. Cause he beats everyone else to it!

xxx

Today had gone by so fast, Ikuto and I avoided smiling at each other, I kept away from him and Saaya all day, tried my best not to act like Utau was still my best friend, since I'd been shunned from the table for my lies, I was walking toward the bus to go home when Ikuto and Utau snatched me over to them.

"You wanna spend the afternoon?" Utau asked me as I smiled, "Whose idea was it?" I asked as Utau pointed to Ikuto, "I'll stay for a little bit, but my mom probably wants me home for dinner." I laughed as they nodded.

"Ikuto? Why is **_she_** with you guys?" I turned to see Saaya standing to the side of Ikuto, "She gets to come over? You don't ever ask me if I wanna come over." she complained as you could see Ikuto was getting really angry.

"Yes, I do ask you if you want to come over and all I get is a 'No, maybe tomorrow.' I gave up a while ago asking." he said as I looked to Utau, with a worried look, "Then I'll come over," Saaya said as I looked to him, but he was looking to her as she turned smirking at me.

"A-Alright." he stuttered as I looked over to Utau, then back at him walking away I stopped and turned to him, "Ikuto," I said as he looked to me as he seemed to snap out of the shock. "Amu, wait!-" I ran to the bus where my sister was waiting for me standing outside the bus.

"Ami!" I smiled hugging her, "Amu, how was your day?" I laughed, "Crazy, I guess." we took our seats on the bus as it moved through the portal into the Magic Dimension.

I walked with Ami to the house, it was silent as I thought about Ikuto, she could see I was upset about something, "What's the matter sis?" she asked as I looked to her snapping out of my thoughts, "It's nothing, sorry to worry you!" I said as I went ahead inside with her following behind me.

"Mama! Papa! We're home!" I said as I took my shoes off next to the door, mama came around the corner, "So, how where your first three days?" I looked to her, "A lot more weird than my first actually three days." I said as she looked to me shocked.

"When did your-?" I glared to her, "My memory come back, oh, just two nights ago, but it seems like didn't really want me to remember Ikuto and the others." I said as I sat down on the couch.

The phone rang as Ami went to go answer it, "Papa is still at the Magic Council meeting, so he shouldn't be home for another hour." she told us as mama sat next to me.

"I really don't know what to believe anymore, I don't really have any friends I can go to except Utau, Ikuto tells me he loves me and not Saaya, yet she's his girlfriend so he just lets her go to there house." I said as she frowned, "I'm sorry Amu," she said as I blacked out.

I was in the middle of a dark cloud as images of people I've seen before, but 'I can't remember there names, most of them are friends with Utau, who are they?' I thought as I floated to a light, my eyes opened and I shot up to find myself in bed.

"I really need to stop jolting up!" I muttered holding my forehead as I walked to the mirror, I brushed my hair back into a pony tail, I snapped on a white tank top that went to my thighs in the back with grayish teal leggings, and white vans.

I put on a little make up and walked down the stairs to see Ami and Mama sitting up to the bar in the kitchen, Ami was eating a bowl of cereal and Mama was drinking black coffee. I grabbed a pop tart and poured a glass of milk, "How'd you sleep?" I shrugged chewing up my food, "Okay I guess," I told her as I finished my breakfast, "I'm gonna head out early, I'll be home after school, I have something I want to talk to you and Papa about, Love you bye!" I smiled teleporting myself to the school.

"What happened last night?" I asked myself as I walked onto campus, Utau walked up to me from the same people I saw in my dream, "Hey, Rima and Yaya asked me to tell you if you wanted to come to their sleep-over you are welcome."

I looked to her confused, "Who's Rima and Yaya?"

xxx

Callie: Whoa! Well I guess she lost her memory again.

Amu: What are you talking about? My memory is just fine!

Utau: Really? Who's Ikuto?

*Amu points to Kukai as Utau face palms*

Kukai: Not even close!

*Amu frowns as Ikuto face palms as well*

Ikuto: Please review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	9. Juggling The Truth

Callie: I wanna see how this goes..

Amu: You're the one writing? Don't you already know?

Callie: I don't plan your lives out! What makes you think I do that for this story?

*Amu and the others are in utter shock*

Callie: I don't own them, enjoy! ^_^

xxx

Utau stood there in utter shock, "What do you mean by who are they?" she asked, "I don't know who they are." I said as she looked confused, "You've been friends with them and me for almost six years now!" she told me.

I shrugged as I looked behind her to see a guy with a girl next to him, he looked slightly irritated as she smiled up at him, "They look happy." I smiled laughing as Utau looked to me.

"Do you know who they are?" I asked her as she looked double surprise, I was taken back by her anger, "What the hell Amu? I thought you said you had your memory back?" I looked to her confused.

"No, I'm sorry, you must be confused because I have perfect memory." I said sticking my nose up, "What the hell is wrong with you? How do not remember all of them, but you remember me?" she asked as I looked down, "I don't really know. Wait, the last thing I remember was my mother and I talking and then suddenly I blacked out." I said as she frowned.

"Your mother, took your memory." Utau stated hitting her face with her palm, I teleported myself home right at that very moment. I stepped up to the door, I felt there was something not right so I teleported myself inside, my mother was sitting at the dinning room table looking through a catalog, without looking up, "You're home early."

I glared at her, "I have no time for games, I want my memory back, you made me forget everyone, it's bad enough the first time was my fault, I do not need my mother or anyone else taking my memory." I told her as she looked to me, "You want it back? Tell me what magic type you hold?"

"I-I don't know.. I was never told." I said as I looked to her, "You're my mother shouldn't you know what my magic type is?" I asked as she looked to her catalog, "We never did tell you." she looked to me as she closed her catalog and pushed it away. Motioning me to sit next to her at the table, I sat down ready to listen, "You're not like the other typical mages and warlocks, nor are you an Angel or a Devil, you are much stronger, magically and physically." she told me as she looked me in the eye.

"What- What am I then?" I asked as she looked to me as she used her magic to show a hologram, showing the four element symbols, "All Angels and Devils can control all four of the main elements, but some can use one or two of any of the 10 special elements such as Acid, Spirit, Weather, Ice, Light, Shadow, Electricity, Pure Energy, and Nature." She showed me ten more different element symbols that have two dotted circle around the outside, compared to those of the four main elements, which only have one.

"Then after that there are hundreds of different types of rare magic, but with the four main and ten special elements there are spells that not all Magic Users can use, even if they use that magic." She said showing some of the symbols for these magic spells, "These are called the forbidden spells, there are strong and weak ones, but all of them can cause destruction." she told me showing me different symbols, "Never use this magic. Promise me." I nodded.

"Your magic type, spoke of as the ultra rare power, you are one out five, you are the last of the five, being born in the Magic Dimension means you are even more rare than the rest. Amu, when your grandmother, my Mama, passed away, you were born and given the power of an Demonic Angel." I looked to her shocked.

"I need to have my memory back now." I said as she waved her hand over my forehead, "_Don't let anyone know of you magic._" I blacked out, "Hinamori-san! Hinamori-san! Hinamori-san! Wake up this instant!" I heard Professor Ivory calling my name in his usually strict tone I sat up in a desk. "What? How long have I been here?" I asked as he looked to me confused the rest of the class was empty.

"You just walked in here looking tired and sat down falling asleep, school hasn't started yet." he told me as I pulled out my phone to see the time, it was only twenty till eight. I sighed, "I'll be back in fifteen; Sorry Professor Ivory!" I said leaving my stuff in his room and teleported myself down to the courtyard, I went straight towards to Utau and the other, "Hey." I said as they all turned to me.

"What do you want?" Rima asked coldly, "I wanted to apologize to you guys for making myself forget about you, the circumstances for me doing what I did was really for your protection, I thought if I didn't know you, he wouldn't come after you all as well, he would leave you alone, but since you still remember me and obviously care about me, the memory spell I used didn't work on you." I sighed as they listened, but still didn't seem to care.

"I realized I can't defeat Mitchell, if I don't have you guys by my side." I said as they looked to each other in shocked, "Mitchell? Amu, I thought he was dead?" Kukai said as I looked to him and slightly smiled, "Well if that's the case were fine, but I read the _Magical History of Earth and The Magical Dimension_; and it said that Dark Mages are immortal, they do not die from natural causes, but they can be killed by anything else." I told them as they started chattering.

I looked around the group, Ikuto and Saaya weren't there, I looked to Utau, "Where is Ikuto and Saaya?" I asked as she looked to me shrugging, Ikuto walked up to the table between me and Utau. "Ikuto-" I started, but he stopped me, "Why are you in my seat? Move." I got up as Saaya nudged into me as she glared at me, I glared back, I noticed how different he was, "Ikuto doesn't like you anymore, he told me to tell you that he loves me, his girlfriend." she smirked as I held back the tears and began laughing.

"Yeah right!" I said as she was in shock, turned to anger, "What's so funny?" she asked as I smirked tears threatening to escape my eyes, "I wouldn't believe you even for a second." I said as Ikuto stood up, "And what if I confirmed what she said to be true?" I looked to him in shock.

"What? No- That can't be true!- I don't care what you say!" I said as he laughed, "Me, love you?" he continued to laugh, "This isn't a fairytale, don't think you can get your little happy ending, you're just a mage nowhere near strong enough." I laughed through tears, "I may not be as strong, but at least I have a heart, and at least people like me!" I said as I walked away, "Nobody walks away from me!" she said as I laughed wiping my tears away, "I just did." I waved my hand over my shoulder.

It was the first class of the day, I came in and sat down in my usual spot, Professor Ivory just sat at his desk, all of a sudden a box of tissues appeared next to me, I looked up through teary eyes at the boy in front of me. "Kai?" I asked as he smiled, "I'm sorry for bothering you, I just thought you could use somebody here with you." I laughed, "The last thing I need is someone like you." I said as he frowned, "You remember me, don't you?" I nodded frowning as well.

"I'm really sorry Amu, I know it probably doesn't matter what I say, I know you probably hate me just as much as Mitchell." he looked away as I noticed how apologetic he looked, "I would love to believe that, but I really don't know what to believe anymore." I told him as I put my head down with my eyes looking to the dip in the desk where a pencil sits.

'My parents, my friends, the guy I thought loved me and now you, I don't know who to believe, it's all so confusing and I don't know what is true and what is false..' I trailed off in thought as the bell rung for everyone to come to class, I lifted my head to see Kai was gone and Professor Ivory in the doorway holding the door open.

I sat up as Saaya walked in with Ikuto, holding his shoulder as he looked up from her rolling his eyes, I glared at him, he looked surprised, but I ignored him. Utau sat in front of me, Rima next to me with Yaya in front of her, Lola and Chichi sat on the other side of me and Utau, "But why? I thought you guys hated me?" I asked as they smiled at me, "We never hated you, we were just a little mad to find that you had forgotten about us." Rima explained.

"Yeah, your too good of a friend to hate!" Yaya smiled as Chichi and Utau nodded, "Besides, if we really hated you we wouldn't have even talk to you to begin with." Lola said with her usual glare, Nagihiko, Takashi, Lyon, Kairi and Kukai sat in the front row of desks, leaving Saaya in the front left corner of the classroom with Ikuto behind her. He looked to me as Saaya pointed his face towards her whispering in his ear as she glared at me, "It must suck for her, the only way she can get a boyfriend is by controlling them." Lola whispered in my ear causing me to jump, "Ahh!" I shouted as everyone looked to me, "Hinamori-san, are you okay?" Professor Ivory asked me as he walked into the classroom, I nodded as he smiled, "We have a student transferring into this class," I looked to the door as the person walked in, "Kai Hisaki." I just stared in shock then sulked as he grinned to the class.

I crossed my arms and looked away from him as he walked to sit in the desk next to Rima in the back of the class, "Hey Amu," he smiled waving as I glared at him. "Alright then," he said sitting down as I noticed Rima began glaring at him along with Lola, but he ignored it and just sat there, I smiled to myself as Lola just turned and glared at the wall before noticing Takashi looking at her, "What are you staring at perv?" she said as he just turned sulking with Lyon patting his back.

I paid close attention to Professor Ivory, he was explaining the different levels in magic, "In the Magic Power Level Pyramid there are a few different layers, they are humans or Mortals, Mages and Warlocks, Angels and Devils, on the very top is Demonic Angels, there are only five in existence, four being here on Earth and only one in the Magic Dimension, they say that the last one to be born in the Magic Dimension had past away a little over sixteen years ago. That would mean when she died that the next one was born."

I looked in horror as the words were spoken, 'Happy to finally know the truth of your grandmother's death, you were the reason she had to die,' I started to gather tears in my eyes, "No!" I shouted standing up suddenly as everyone looked to me. 'Yes, she had to die for the next, you are the reason my mother is dead.' I glared at the ground clenching my fists, 'Why are you blaming me for what I was destined to be...' I thought as I supported myself against the desk with my hands as more tears escaped, "It isn't my fault!" I shouted, finally sitting down crossing my arms as I cried.

Utau's P.O.V.

I watched my friend as she sobbed into her sleeves, "Amu!" I said as she looked up to me from her head laying on the table, tears strolled down her cheeks as she breathed heavily, she looked to everyone around the room, 'Stop looking at me, please.' I heard her cry. 'Amu..' I thought as she sobbed heavy, "Professor Ivory!" I raised my hand, "Yes?" he asked, "May I take Amu to the bathroom?" I asked as he nodded slightly frowning. Lola and Rima helped me get her out of her chair and Yaya and Chichi got the door, but before we could make it out the door Kai grabbed her from us, "I'll take her to the infirmary," he said as I saw Ikuto glaring at him holding Amu to his chest, I noticed something on his wrist as his sleeve was pushed up some. Kai had teleported to the infirmary, I walked to Ikuto's desk as I put my hand out to him, "Give me your hand." I told him as Saaya glared at me, "He doesn't have to do anything." she told me. I simply laughed at her, "I'm his sister, when he marries you then you have the right to say that, give me your hand! Now Ikuto!" I said as he put his hand in mine, pulling his sleeve up I found a charm bracelet with a red gem in a metal piece. "What the hell?" I pulled it off of his wrist as he looked to me and blinked, "Give me that Utau." Professor Ivory told me as I handed to him. "This is a forbidden stone, it can cause anyone to be controlled by the person who gives it to them." he told us, "Saaya's the one who gave it to me." Ikuto said as I glared to her, "How dare you control my brother? You're such a tramp!" I said in disgust as she glared at me.

"So? Why should Amu get the happy ever after? She doesn't deserve it, she hasn't suffered." I glared at her, "Shut it, you're the reason she's broken hearted, making her believe Ikuto doesn't love her," he looked to me in shock. "She must hate me." he said sadly as Saaya looked down, "Finally realizing something, maybe we were wrong, maybe you do have a heart." I said as she frowned. "I'm sending the principal a notice and your father will be notified." Saaya's eyes shot up, "Please Professor Ivory, anything but that!" she said as he sighed, "Fine, but this is the last warning! After this I will have no choice but to call him." he said as we all to our seats, he continued teaching us about the pyramid.

xxx

Callie: I love this Chapter! There is so much action!

Amu: To much sadness in one chapter!

*Callie glares at her*

Kukai: Where did this Kai character come from all of a sudden?

Ikuto: Yeah! Why did he get to take my Amu to the infirmary?

Amu: Hey, he's a friend and besides since when am I yours?

*Amu glares to Ikuto as he smirks*

Callie: Okay, well I hope you enjoyed! Review please and Thank You!


	10. Daydreaming

Callie: Well I already am starting to write this, but I waited a week or so just to build up excitement!

Amu: The only thing that is building up is the complaint box...

Callie: What- Why?

Amu: Ikuto's complaints of course, just read this one.

Callie: 'Me + Amu or I won't return to the story.' He can't-

Ikuto: Yes, I will! *pouts*

Callie: Not yet! Geez! Enjoy! (*-*)

(Amu's P.O.V.)

xxx

"My head hurts," I grumbled as I sat up slightly, Kai sat in the chair next to me, his eyes were closed as I could see him breathing lightly as his head was tilted on his shoulder. 'He looks kind of cute.' I laughed quietly as I heard him shift and I saw him standing leaning over in front of me, "Were you watching me sleep?" he chuckled as I pouted, "Who would want to look at you?" I muttered turning away from him as he sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Amu, I-" he started as people walked through the doors, he stood up as Ikuto and Utau walked in, "Hope we weren't interrupting anything." Ikuto said glaring at Kai, I sat up as they all three looked to me, "What are you guys looking at?" I asked as I looked to Utau who pointed down to my chest, it was in a bra, but on display for all to see. I was bright red from my forehead to the edges of my shoulders as I covered myself, "Why am I in a bra and underwear?" I asked as I could see Ikuto and Kai were slightly pink.

"You told the nurse one time when you had woke up slightly that you were too warm so you asked her to help you remove your clothes." Kai told and half of me said not to believe him and the other half said at least I'm wearing some form of clothing.

My nurse walked into the room, she was looking at some papers as she noticed Utau, Kai, and Ikuto, "All guests must exit the room at this moment when personal information is being discussed," she said as they all left the room. The woman turned to me as she pulled the extra flesh off of her face to show she wasn't a woman, she was a he, "You are Amu Hinamori correct?" he asked as I nodded. "I am Aleck Deseverest, I am the head of the Magic Council, just above your father." He told me, he wasn't very much older than my dad, I snapped myself dressed before sliding off of the bed, "What is your business here on Earth?" I asked as he laughed, "I was going through your family file and noticed you hadn't a magic type," I nodded as he smiled.

"Well, I don't know, my mother or father should be able to help you with that. I have school to deal with right now, if you will just leave me... Mr. Aleck?" I asked turning around to see he disappeared, I opened the door to only Utau standing in the hall. "Where'd they go?" I asked her as she glared in the direction as she pointed, "Fighting, over you." she said as I laughed, "Hey Guys! Ikuto, Kai!" I shouted as they peered around the corner to see me, and came stand next to us in the hallway.

"Hey Utau, What class period is it right now?" I asked as she looked to her bell schedule, "Fourth just started." she said as I nodded, "Lets all head to our fourth period class. I'll see you guys at lunch." I told them as Ikuto and Kai followed me. "Hey Amu," they said in unison, "Who would you pick between us, me right?" Ikuto asked as I stopped and glared at them, "Neither." I told them and teleported myself to class.

It was lunch as I walked up to the table I found the only place for me to sit was between Ikuto and Kai, Saaya wasn't even at the table, Utau looked to me apologetically, "They got here first." Utau explained as I glared at them. "Did I ever mention persistence irritates me." I said looked toward Utau, "Can you at least us why you won't pick even one of us?" Kai asked as I sighed, "For you it would be the fact that I don't know you that well and I don't trust people I barely know." I told him.

As I turned to Ikuto, "As for you, wasn't it enough to be told by Saaya that you don't even like me?" I said as he looked to me slightly angry, "And who was the one to tell you that?" he asked, "Saaya, why-" I asked him as he cut me off, "Yeah, that's right, Saaya, so why would you believe her?" he said looking me straight in the eye. "Ikuto was being controlled by Saaya this whole time." Lola told me, as I remembered her words, _'It must suck for her, the only way she can get a boyfriend is by controlling them.' _I looked to her. "You told me in class earlier about that, when you scared me." I said as I glared at her, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare poor little Amu." she said in a baby tone as I glared harder at her.

"It doesn't make anything right between us," I told him as he looked to me, "I'm sorry." I said as I walked away from the table and teleported myself to the library. I sat a table staring out the entrance way, I pulled out the history book, I flipped through the pages as I reached a chapter about Demonic Angels, I began reading it, but sadly kept spacing out after reading five or six sentences.

I would stare off and daydream about certain moments, but then it goes to that nightmare I've been having, 'Once Amu's power belongs to me I will be able to take over the Magical Dimension." I could hear Mitchell's voice as I feel myself restrained to a chair, I move or struggle slightly as I hear guns click to being able to shoot me down.

"Now you wouldn't want one of these to shoot you," I glared at him as he smirked at me, "Magic guns are illegal, I wouldn't expect you to follow the rules anyway." I said as he laughed, I heard a voice behind me, "The machine's ready!" Mitchell smirked to me. "It's time for me to become the most powerful dark warlock." he chanted as loud footsteps could be heard, like someone running, then they squeaked to a halt, "Where is she?" I heard Ikuto's voice, "Why, what ever could you mean Ikuto?" Mitchell asked him. "I know she's here, Mitchell, give her to me!" he said as Mitchell laughed, "Ikuto!" I said turning his way, it was the moment right before I made the wish to forget them all, I turned right as Mitchell pulled me making the chair disappear as Ikuto was shot by a magic gun.' That's how it always ends and it terrifies me to think that could happen.

I was still staring at the door as a tear escaped my eye as it hit the page, all of a sudden a spell circle appeared, and showed a hologram, it looked like my grandmother, she smiled as she spoke. "Amu, I know it is difficult now, but as time goes on, everything will work out for the better." she smiled, before she disappeared, "I promise." I smiled as I closed the book placing it inside my bag and sat waiting for the bell, when it rang I teleported to class.

I walked down the middle Isle as I looked own way to see Saaya and her clones, then looking the other way I saw Ikuto and the others all sitting together, I frowned, but walked to sit on the other side of Utau. Ikuto tried speaking to me as he met my upset gaze, "Okay class, Mr. Fiddler is here today, so together he and I will be going through the rest of our students." Ms. Rosenherry smiled as she stood front center stage with a man that might be slightly taller than Ikuto with brown hair and gray eyes.

"First up is, Ikuto Tsukiyomi for, Ms. Rosenherry's class?" Mr. Fiddler said questioning as I watched him walk past me to the stairs and up on stage to the band teacher who was now sitting next to Ms. Rosenherry at a table stage left, "I'll be singing and also playing the violin, so it's okay Mr. Fiddler, I'm not quitting band." he smirked as neither of the teachers looked amused.

"I'll be singing All of Me by John Legend," he said as he smiled and winked at me, I rolled my eyes as he kept looking to me as he sang, he was a really good tenor. _'What would I do without your smart mouth? Drawing me in, and you kicking me out, You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down! What's going on in that beautiful mind? I'm on your magical mystery ride, And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright, My head's under water, But I'm breathing fine, You're crazy and I'm out of my mind, 'Cause all of me, Loves all of you, Love your curves and all your edges all your perfect imperfections give your all to me I'll give my all to you, You're my end and my beginning even when I lose I'm winning, 'cause I give you all of me and you give me all of you.' **_(www. /watch?v=v7iaDFiJToE This is somewhat I'd imagine this to sound like.. ^_^ (in the story he does sing the whole song I just didn't want to take up words by putting all of the lyrics up there.))

I looked to him through tears as he came down and sat next to me, I slowly turned to him as I let him see my tears, "Just like I said, I'll never stop loving you." I said fully turning to him with a smile, brushing my hand over his cheek brushing his hair back as he smiled back, "I've already given you my all." he smiled as I laughed. "I'm sorry Ikuto, but I can't." I frowned as he did, "But why?" he looked to me confused, "I just can't. I'm sorry Ikuto." I told him before running out the back door in tears.

xxx

Callie: AWE! (*o*)

Ikuto: We aren't together though! *pouts*

Callie: Shush! Please review! I hope you liked this chapter!

Amu: Everyone loves a good kill in a nightmare of their favorite character. Then the last two paragraphs make it all better, right?

*Amu shakes her head no as Callie glares at her*

Callie: You can shush too!


	11. Finally Not Together

Callie: Sadness, *tears in her eyes*

Utau: What's so sad?

Callie: Nothing, just go away. *she was now angry*

Ikuto: Bipolar much?

Rima: And your still conceited much?

Kukai: Enjo- *cut off by a hand*

Utau: Enjoy the story! She doesn't own us! ^_^

Kukai: *moving her hand* What was that about?

Utau: *Blushes* You always get to do the disclaimer!

*They continue bickering back and forth*

Callie: Please Enjoy! :)

xxx

The rest of the day had flown by, school was now I was now walking toward the bus looking to Ami who was standing at the doors to the bus, "Amu!" Ikuto ran up behind me as I turned around to see him. He collided into me, causing me to fall with my back to the ground and him on top of me, he helped me up, "What the hell, Ikuto!" I said rubbing the back of my head, "I'm sorry," he smiled as I blushed and looked down away from him. "What did you want?" I asked as he frowned, "I just wanted to know why." he said standing in front of me as I turned to Ami, then back to him, I grabbed the collar of his t-shirt as I pulled him in for a kiss.

As I pulled back, he slowly opened his eyes to find me staring him back in the eyes, "I don't want to see you get hurt." I said looking down, "I'm sorry." I puffed out with a breath as tears came after. "I'm so sorry Ikuto.." I trailed off as I walked away leaving him to watch me as I walked away, I sat down on the bus and looked out the window just as he looked up to me, as I turned away.

Ami walked beside me silently to the house, she stopped me as I was halfway up the stairs, "Mom said she's out shopping, is there anything you want her to buy?" she asked as I looked to her, "No, I'm fine." I told her as I continued in pursuit for my bedroom.

I pulled out my pink robe with a strawberry on left side, blue kitten t-shirt and black shorts, turning on the water I began to fill my spa tub with warm water, I pinned my hair up and wrapped a towel band on my forehead pushing back my excess hair. Turning back to the tub, I stopped the water after feeling it was hot enough, walking to the sink I scrubbed, then my face with a cleanser and brushed my teeth, I squirted my favorite strawberry bubble bath liquid and turned off the water.

I stripped of my clothes from school, putting them in my dirty clothes hamper, I slipped into the bath as I leaned back against the side, I already felt ten times better. After about half an hour, I decided to get out, I got into the shower to do a quick wash of my hair and shaved my legs, I dried off, getting dress in a tight navy blue t-shirt and black shorts then pulled on the robe. I continued drying my hair as I walked to the bathroom door, placing my towel on the hook along with my robe, walking into my bedroom I put my hair up in a pony tail before grabbing my phone and laying down on my bed.

Pulling up my pictures I realized there were more than I remembered, I came up to the one of me and Ikuto that he had taken of us that day, photos of me with either Utau or one of the others. As I went through it more, there were pictures of me when I was little with Souko and Aruto, "What exactly am I not getting that people won't tell me?" I asked myself as I laid back on my bed in frustration.

Sitting up, I used a spell that would make a tv appear in my room made up of hologram magic that put the news channel up for here in the Magic Dimension. 'Today we have been informed that...' I swiped my hand over, turning it off and making it disappear, as a knock came from my door as my mother walked in, I turned away from her as she looked irritated. "Come to blame me some more?" I asked her as she was taken back the words, "I don't even know what you're saying." I glared at her, "Yeah you do, you were the one talking in the back of my mind about how it's my fault that grandma died." I said angrily as she looked confused, "I would never blame you for something like that!" she smiled as I just looked away.

"I'm sorry, Amu." she told me as I looked to her, "I love you, and I hope you still love me." she said as I looked down to our toes, "I can't really trust anyone right now, but I don't hate you mom." I told her as I stood up snapping my navy blue converse on, I put my phone and laptop, into a bag, I grabbed the charger cords putting them in the bag, and also took my pillow off of my bed.

"I'm going to spend tonight, tomorrow, and Saturday night at Ikuto and Utau's, I'll be home on Sunday, bye mom." I said walking out of bedroom, I walked down the long hallway to Ami's bedroom, "Ami!" I knocked on the door, as she opened it I smiled, "If you need me, just yell for me and I'll come back for you, alright?" I said as she nodded. "I love you little sis, I'll be back on Sunday." I smiled teleporting myself to the Tsukiyomi household, I knocked on the door and rung the door bell, waiting there I adjusted my bag onto my shoulder.

Ikuto opened the door, looking at me in surprise, he then looked away, "Utau, you have a guest." he yelled as he looked back to me, noticing my shirt, "Nice shirt." he smirked as I laughed, "I'm surprised it still fits even after all these years." I glared at him. "Why wouldn't it fit?" I asked as he chuckled, "Your all pudgy," I glared scoffing at him, "I am **not** fat!" I said as Utau showed up at the door, looking to see me angry she pulled me upstairs as I turned to him as I noticed he was smiling.

Utau and I finally made it to her bedroom as she was breathing deeply as I laughed, "I'm glad you helped me out of there." I smiled as she laughed, "Of course, you were getting mad, but he was only playing with you." she told me as I fell back on her bed. She laid next to me as I looked to her ceiling, "Is it okay if I stay here until Sunday?" I asked her as she looked to me, "Sure, I'll have to ask my parents though, but I'm sure they'll be fine with it." Utau told me as I nodded, "I'm gonna go use the bathroom, I'll be back." I told her walking into the bathroom that connected their rooms. I looked to Ikuto's door, which was closed as I stood there, I don't know what exactly I was waiting for, but I turned and went to use the bathroom, then came around the two big shower stalls to the countertop that held two sinks with a toothbrush holder in between as there was soap for each sink, as well for a medicine cabinets, I washed my hands throughly and dried them as I was about to walked back into her room, I turned to see Ikuto standing at his doorway.

I looked away to open the door as I felt him right beside me, "Ikuto." I turned to see him get shot like in my nightmare, closing my eyes I shook my head and looked to him again and he was fine, "What's wrong Amu?" he asked me concerned, "Nothing, I'm fine." I said as he made an irritated noise, "Why are you trying to shut me out of your life?" he asked as I frowned. "I'm not!" I said as he looked to me, "Then why are you pushing me away? I'm here for you." I looked down, "I don't know, maybe I'm not-" I started as he finished, "Not in love with me?" I looked up to him with a frown as I tired my hardest to fight back the tears.

"I'm done too, why should I even try if you don't even love me like I thought." he said coldly as I was barely keeping myself up, I was literally trembling, he had already walked into his room and as he slammed the door shut, I had fell to my knees as the tears fell, I sat myself up against the bathroom wall.

I stayed there for a good ten minutes before getting up, as I was about to leave he walked in the other door, "Come to kill me even more, too bad I'm already fully dead inside, and it's my fault." I said raspy holding back more tears as I looked to him with my drooping eyes, tear stained face, red cheeks and a frown, I breathed in with a sudden gasp. He just looked at me and continued with what he was doing as I opened and closed Utau's door, she looked to me as I leaned against the door, getting up she helped me onto her bed and laid next to me.

"I'm guessing you heard the whole thing?" I asked her as she nodded, "I do love him still, but I don't want to see him get hurt again." I told her as she looked to me confused, "What do you mean 'again'?" I looked to her, "I keep having this nightmare where Ikuto gets shot with one of those Magic Guns that are used by human hunters to steal the magic from a Magic User." I told her as she looked shocked as I just looked down.

"Oh, well, our parents won't be home for another two hours, I'll call my dad real quick to ask him if you can spend the night until Sunday." she said getting off the bed as I did, watching her walking out into the hall as I heard her voice disappear down the hallway, I stood there at the end of her bed, the door to the bathroom opened, "What do you want?" I asked not even turning to him.

"I was wondering where Utau was," he said as I just looked down, "You sure don't look happy for someone who got what they wanted." he said as I just looked up, I didn't hear him as he made his way next to me standing at the end of her bed. I turned to him just as he pulled me in, kissing me, I tried stopping him as I tried gripping his shirt to pull him away, that didn't change the fact that the kiss didn't feel right, it didn't feel like Ikuto at all, I stomped on his foot and bit his lip. "What did you think? You could waltz in here and make me fall for you again." I glared at him as he did the same to me as he breathed heavily as I did the same.

He went back into his room leaving me there to wait for Utau to get back, I walked around to sit back down on her bed, two minutes later she walks back in her bedroom, "He said you can stay, you just need to stay away from Ikuto, with the way teenage hormones are." I laughed, she smiled, "I don't think that'll be an issue. Do you remember what all we have for school tomorrow?" I asked her, trying to change the topic, she nodded, "Why do you say that though?" she asked as I pulled out my computer, "I'm pretty sure your brother probably hates me." I told her as she shook her head, "He loves you way too much." I smiled, "Thanks to make it harder on me!" I laughed as we went through our classes.

Pulling up my class schedule on my computer, "Alright, don't we have that small quiz in Magical Beings 101 tomorrow?" I asked as she nodded, "And for Chorus- I mean Musical Theatre, she's doing auditions for the leads tomorrow or Monday?" I asked as she though for a second, "Monday." I nodded. "AP Potionology he's assigning new pairs and making us do a lab, Fighting Class we have to duel using only one element, in Element Control were doing duel battles as well, Summoning, what are we doing in there tomorrow?" I asked as she looked to me, "Just a basic let me get to know you quiz." I nodded as we laughed, "That's all teachers ask from any other year right, to write down on a piece of paper our life goals, our hopes, dreams, favorite things, and other stupid things we'd rather not tell anyone." I laughed as she explained it.

"Yeah, well, I'm ready for tomorrow to come and go." I laughed as she nodded, "I want it to be the weekend already!" she laughed as I laid down looking to the ceiling, "Maybe we can go to the beach with all the others?" I suggested as she nodded, "Definitely!" she smiled as I laughed, we review for our quizzes tomorrow before going to sleep.

xxx

Callie: She stomped on his foot! *o*

Amu: Yep, it's not hard, see?

*stomps on his foot as he cringes*

Ikuto: Wasn't once enough? Ow *rubs his foot*

Utau: Stop being such a baby.

Callie: *laughs* I hope you enjoyed this chapter and rest of my story so far!

Amu: It can't be over...

Callie: What?- No, I was just saying review please! Thank you Lovelies!


	12. Is Everything Really Okay?

Callie: Hello everyone, wonderful morning isn't it? :)

Amu: *glares* Just Wonderful...

Callie: Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?

Utau: Ikuto tried kissing her again.

Callie: And that's bad why?

Amu: Cause I am suppose to **not **be acting as if I love him!

Utau: Touchy, Touchy!

Callie: *laughs* She is!

Utau: She doesn't own us, Enjoy the story!

xxx

I sat on the edge of the bed about to get up as I stared to Utau's closet in front of me as I scratched my head, I walked into their bathroom, seeing they were both at the two sinks, I looked at both of them. Ikuto was in just boxers brushing his teeth, then ran his fingers through his hair and then smirked at me as I realized I was subconsciously licking my lips, 'Amu get it together,' I snapped myself into a glare turning away from him. I noticed that Utau's hair was down, 'It's so straight and long' I smiled as I poofed up a hair brush and began brushing through my wavy pink hair, pulling a hair band off my wrist I tied my hair back in a ponytail. I smirked as I snapped my fingers dressing myself in a black and white stripped low v-cut cropped top with elbow length sleeves, high waisted shorts with a ripped hem around my thighs, a thin brown belt with a gold buckle and hot pink vans.

I walked into Utau's room and waited for her to come out so I could go brush my teeth, but Utau walked in with Ikuto as both of them were dressed and looked as if they were ready to leave, "Really?" I said as I walked into the bathroom. I snapped my fingers as my toothbrush and toothpaste appeared in my hand, I brushed my teeth and patted my face with water, then drying it before I walked into her bedroom.

"Can we go now?" Ikuto asked as I glared at him, "Yeah, sure, now that my teeth are clean." I said irritated, teleporting us to the school as Utau dragged me away with her to our first class as I tried to hit him.

I glared at the desk as she and the girls sat around me, "You are the one who ticked him off first." Utau stated as I groaned, "Yeah, I know, but I told you why!" I said as she rolled her eyes, "You should know he can take care of himself, he's not sixteen anymore." Utau told me, "Wait- Your trying to protect Ikuto by doing what? Saying you don't love him?" Lola asked as I glared harder at the desk.

"Amu! You should believe in him, he's not useless, he can pull more weight than you think." I sighed looking down as Lola kept on ranting, "Just telling you don't love him and making him pissed off is gonna get him dead quicker than you being in love with him, the enemy, especially yours' doesn't just let someone important to you out of their sight, just like you should let him out of yours!" She said as I looked to her in shock.

"No! How could I be so stupid?" I said as I grabbed my bag, running out of the classroom to see Ikuto standing on the other side of the hall, with Saaya. They were talking as she saw me she smirked as she leaned forward kissing him as I could see his hands around her waist, I felt like dying, just crawling in a whole and staying there. I just stood there glaring at her, but as the bell rung I went into the classroom taking my seat behind Utau as they walked in taking the same seats as yesterday, as the rest of the students walked in, although I noticed Kai wasn't here.

"Okay class, Today, I will not be giving you that quiz, instead we will watch a video on the history of this school, it wasn't my idea, the entire school is watching this video." he told us as he turned off the lights and pulling down the screen for the projector. As it begun, Utau had laid her head on her arms as I paid attention with the rest of the class, '...Back when this school was brand new and had just opened up there were no magic users, this was your average human school, when the Magic Dimension was finally deciding to let Magic Users live on Earth again, a Mage by the name of Hikari, wife of Kaito Santo wanted a place for her child, Faith, who was already ten years old, to go to school.'

The girl looked like my grandmother, 'But little did Faith know she was the first Demonic Angel to be born in a hundred years.' The video continued on to show kids walking onto school campus. 'These everyday mortal teens didn't know that their boarding school was about to be shut down to become Seiyou Magic Academy.'

'The school was shut down after just five years of students coming in and leaving, soon after they begun preparation for the student to come that fall. Installing an illusional barrier that made everyone on the outside believe that it was an abandoned school, only magic users could get through the magical barrier and see past the illusional one as well.'

It showed the outside of the school, looking at it from a mortal perspective, 'Then making an intricate tunnel system for the infirmary to be safely hidden and for evacuation, in case the school faces some kind of threat that can get through the magic protection shield, that locks out mortals and anyone who tries attacking the school.' the voice explained showing a diagram of the underground tunnels of the school.

I noticed there was a square under the library but there wasn't just a tunnel, it went on to talk more on the schools history about how the magic council and Faith's mom, Hikari, made all of this possible, but then it went on to just sixteen years ago.

'Sixteen years ago, Faith born 1943, died 1997, as did her legend, her daughter Midori Rogenku, born 1970, married to Tsumugu Hinamori for six years gave birth to their first child.' I was that child, 'I hope they don't talk about me on this film!' I thought as I went back to paying attention.

'They were two of the most well known students for their power and their kindness, Midori was an Angel and Tsumugu was a Devil, both from the Magic Dimension, back then that type of pair was frowned upon, that is until they made everyone see it wasn't about who you are, you can love who you want to love.' I sighed in irritation, as it went on towards the fights.

'There were many people that created conflicts within the school, but the was one in particular, the 'Jagged Horn Fight of 1988' It was the event that made the power couple the talk of the school and legendary heroes. They faced one of the worst enemies that ever showed his face, he was known for his dark magic and evil nature, Mitchell, being the immortal Dark Warlock, he was a tough guy that got a bit cocky at times.' It showed my parents as teens smiling in the school paper.

'They had defeated him, or so they thought, there is no evidence of his death, nor does anyone know if he's out there somewhere, plotting something that no one would be able to expect.' he said as it moved to another topic.

'Sixteen years ago, we had gotten word of the first Demonic Angel had been discovered on Earth, there were two more on Earth, born one and two years before, as well for one still unknown from the Magic Dimension.' I paid attention to this part, 'So no one knows.' I laughed to myself as it went on to say one more last thing.

'Just two years ago was the last time anyone has seen Mitchell's face at our school since 1988.' he said as the video went had '_The End_' on the screen, 'That is the history of the Seiyou Magic Academy.' the video turned black and showed a replay button, Professor Ivory turned on the lights.

The intercom beep sounded as everyone was either waking up or adjusting their eyes, "Hello Students and Faculty, the bell will ring in a few moments, you will be headed to your second period, classes for the rest of the day with be like usual, I need the following students to come to my office, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Kai Hisaki, Amu Hinamori, Utau Tsukiyomi, and Lola Fairticia." The principal said over the intercom as Utau, Lola and I walked out the door. I noticed Ikuto walk to the other door and back to the restrooms, the three of us got in the elevator as I saw Kai walked out of the bathroom, which was a one person bathroom.

Walking into the main building, we were told to sit on a bench next to the principals office, as the bell rang he opened the door, it was Aruto, Tsukiyomi Aruto, I looked to Utau, "You didn't tell me your dad was the principal?" I said as she sighed, "I don't tell anyone really, who wants to tell everyone your dads the one who makes all the rules?" I nodded.

"Utau, I'll talk to you first since your brother didn't bother showing up for school." he said, "Hi Amu! I'll talk to you next." I nodded smiling as he closed the door, Lola leaned toward the door trying to listen as I just waited. Before we knew it, Utau came out and I went in, as he closed the door I took the seat in front of his desk, "Last night, a student broke into the house and into the school," I looked to him surprised, "I caught these images of the two break-ins, the first one was at the house exactly at around nine-thirty p.m. and the second one happened at 10 p.m." he told me showing the pictures the second one looked like Lola at the school and the other was Kai at the house.

Then there was another photo, it was a man cloaked in black, black hair as his red eyes gleamed in the dark of the night, "I found him in front of the library, I think him and Lola are tied together somehow in the case of breaking into the school." I looked to the picture. 'It looks like Mitchell,' I looked up to Aruto, "Could that be Mitchell?" I asked as he looked to the picture of the man, "No, everyone's said that he's dead, got killed in the mountains, froze to death." he looked to the picture again, "But people have been wrong before." I nodded as he looked at the picture as he was deep in thought.

"May I sit in when you talk to Lola and Kai?" I asked as he looked to me, "I will allow it. Call in Lola for me," Aruto instructed me as I opened the door, sitting back down in my seat she closed the door and sat beside me. "Can you explain this?" he asked showing her the picture of her going onto school campus, "Yes I can, I saw someone else go onto the campus, a man cloaked in black with black hair and red eyes," she told him. "Like this man?" he showed her the picture of the man, she nodded, "I followed him, because I got this feeling that he was doing something that was even worse than just breaking or entering, like he was after something." she said as he nodded. "What do you think that something might have been?" he asked as she thought, "The Library." she said as he looked stunned, I stayed quiet, "My grandmother was the old Librarian she told me. Anyways, that doesn't matter, if he gets his hand on anything from there we're all dead." I cringed as I heard her words. "I'm not going to get onto you for trying to protect anything, but I'll need you to sign a few papers, please come by my office after school." he told her as she nodded, "Can you call for Kai and Utau to come in, you may return to class Lola." he said in a firm tone as she nodded again leaving the room.

Kai and Utau walked into the room, she glared at him as she sat next to me, I nudged her causing her to stop, "I have captured an image of you at four-thirty p.m. sneaking into my home," he told Kai showing him a picture, he looked to the image stunned, "Can you explain yourself?" Aruto asked him as Kai looked down.

"No sir, I cannot." he told him as Aruto frowned, "Then I have no choice, I'm giving you two options, I'll either charge you for breaking and entering, or you will be suspended for all of next week." he told him, "Which would you have?" Kai thought for a moment before giving his answer, "Suspension." he said as Aruto looked to him.

"You are lucky I don't just charge you, but if this happens again, I will." he told Kai as his head hung low, obviously sorry for what he had done. "You may all three return to class, I'll inform you teachers that you will be late to second period." Aruto said sending us off to class.

xxx

Callie: I wouldn't have been as nice as Aruto..

Amu: Same here.

Utau: Where was Kai at in the house anyway?

Callie: That's a good question...

Kukai: And where's Ikuto?

*everyone turns to Kukai*

Callie: Another good question...


End file.
